1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive switch for use in a front-loading type video cassette tape recorder (hereinafter "VCR") and more particularly, to an actuating device for a drive switch for use in a front-loading type VCR, which is structured with an arcuate protrusion as a cam portion which is formed on one side surface of a drive gear for transferring a tape cassette so that the cam portion directly actuates the drive switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of drive switches for use in a front-loading type video cassette tape recorders are well known in the art. One conventional drive switch for use in a front-loading type VCR is illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 3. As shown in FIG. 1, guide pins 22 of a cassette holder (not shown) in which a tape cassette C is held are inserted into guide apertures 21a of brackets 21 at both sides thereof, and are inserted into guide holes 24a disposed at a projecting portion 24 of a loading gear 23, a connecting gear 27'integrally disposed with a wheel gear 27 meshed with a worm 26 of a motor 25 which is in gearing relationship with the loading gear 23, on one side surface of the loading gear 23, a pair of hooking projections 28 and 28' formed respectively, a plurality of contact terminals 31, 32, and 33 provided with wires fixed at a switch part 30 which is mounted on one side of the bracket 21 with a screw 29, respectively, and a switch separator 34 which is operated by the hooking projections 28 and 28' of the loading gear 23, which is mounted at the end portion of the intermediate contact terminal 32.
Such a conventional device operates as follows. When an eject button is pressed, the loading gear 23 rotates counterclockwise as shown in FIG. 1, and one side hooking projection 28 of the loading gear 23 presses down the switch separator 34 so that the intermediate contact terminal 32 and the lower contact terminal 31 contact to each other, whereby the cassette-ejecting condition is detected.
When the cassette C is loaded, the loading gear 23 rotates clockwise as shown in FIG. 2, the other side hooking projection 28 of the loading gear 23 pushed upward the switch separator 34 so that the intermediate contact terminal 32 contacts the upper contact terminal 33, whereby it is detected that the loading operation of the cassette is completed.
In such a conventional device, since the one side hooking projection 28 of the loading gear 23 has to press the switch separator 34 in a state that the cassette C is ejected, the switch separator 34 may be subjected to a plastic deformation in case of the cassette deck not being used for a long time, resulting in an unstable contact of the respective contact terminals 31, 32, and 33. Furthermore, due to the wires connected to the switch portion 30, assembly of the drive switch is cumbersome and since the width of deck mechanism is larger, it impairs the slimness of the deck mechanism.